


Sherlock, John, and the Mystery of the Embroidered Matchbox

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Story in Pictures, cuddles and books, gratuitous use of the Big Chief Sherlock figurines, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story told entirely in photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, and the Mystery of the Embroidered Matchbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> Yesterday a parcel arrived all the way from America, sent by my wonderful friend Azriona who, as well as being an excellent writer, is the queen of all things embroidered and sewn.
> 
> The present inside was so unique and so lovely that I couldn't help but wonder what my favourite detective and his blogger would make of it. So I left it on the shelf in my library and waited, camera in hand, hoping I'd capture something I could use as a thank you.
> 
> Sherlock & John did not disappoint, so this is for you, Azriona my dear!

 

** The Mystery of the Embroidered Matchbox - A story told entirely in pictures ...**

 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-sL1ueIgWkbo/VO-Y7H2sDVI/AAAAAAAAJAg/fkUYD-r0WVU/s1600/01%2BJohn%2Bsees%2Bthe%2Bmatchbox.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-4YbOEjuLAO8/VO-ZVar5l3I/AAAAAAAAJBY/NHmPc9T2WBI/s1600/02%2BSherlock%2Bis%2Buncertain.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-suipugD7f5Q/VO-ZCkoGE9I/AAAAAAAAJA0/soxCcn76glo/s1600/03%2BSherlock%2Binvestigates.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-g7MkG03Y8U8/VO-Y-870KVI/AAAAAAAAJAw/c4Q1niJ7HoM/s1600/04%2BSherlock%2Binvestigates%2Bclose%2Bup.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ireA9_nFvTU/VO-ZMOteg-I/AAAAAAAAJBE/k_PPofqmUdg/s1600/05%2BThe%2Bbox%2Bis%2Bopened.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bsm_R-MPjZQ/VO-ZIwpmdoI/AAAAAAAAJBA/TyZt0t6GJ3A/s1600/06%2Band%2Bit's%2Bnot%2Bwhat%2BSherlock%2Bwas%2Bexpecting.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-sitNW9oWtm0/VO-ZVOc89LI/AAAAAAAAJBk/yOUYL_rzmVE/s1600/07%2BJohn%2Btakes%2Bcharge.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-MqkdssgQS7E/VO-ZPlnTarI/AAAAAAAAJBs/LcJ8ggogtf0/s1600/08%2BThey%2Blike%2Bthe%2Blook%2Bof%2Bthe%2Bstory.jpg)

 

 

 

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-o1-oihV37os/VO-Za7LAICI/AAAAAAAAJBo/5grn_v1fpW4/s1600/09%2BAnd%2Bsettle%2Bdown%2Bto%2Bread.jpg)

  
~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> I think they both enjoyed the story. Or I hope they did!
> 
> And this is a picture of the beautiful embroidered matchbox and the handbound minature book containing one of my Sherlock fics - [The Lamps Go Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2078931) \- so you can see just how much work Azriona put into it.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-vvuCBrDG9uM/VO-ZZSWyHnI/AAAAAAAAJBc/6ym969Pqxx0/s1600/10%2BThe%2Bbox%2Band%2Bbook.jpg)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> I'm crossing my fingers that she likes the use I've made of it, because I don't know how else to show just how much I appreciate this.


End file.
